


Lead the way

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Karaoke, M/M, Matchmaker!Maia, Nervous!Alex, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Stars on Ice 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Alex really wants to ask Javi on a date but needs some help. Set during Stars on ice 2018.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lead the way

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 of quarantine challenge - prompt: dance
> 
> (You can read it as a continuation of a scene from Shibsibs' vlog where Javi tries ice dance, says "not bad, right" and Alex replies "not.... good", link: https://youtu.be/yViSIxAG3Zc?t=372)

Maia gave Alex an unimpressed look. "That was your chance. Or is it so hard to say: 'your rumba pattern could use some work, I'll show you how to do it'?"

Alex sighed.

"Alex, we won't leave Japan before you ask Javi on a date because otherwise you'll be insufferable back in the US."

"I'd love to ask him to... you know ... to ... go... on a .... date," Alex laughed nervously. "But then I think he's so perfect and why would he say yes ... and oh my god he's looking at us, Maia!"

"Ok, change of plans, brother, you ask him today, because you are already insufferable."

...........................................................................................

"So, guys, who's going with us to karaoke, tonight? Alex and me know a cool place nearby."

Eric, Stephane, Liza, Satoko, Deniss and Javi nodded in unison.

Maia skated to Javi and hugged him with one arm. "You going? Alex will be so happy." And skated away. Javi nodded, lost in thoughts.

............................................................................................

Maia gently elbowed Alex. Javi noticed it and winked at her. 

"Alex, so we've sung together what about dancing? It would be a sin to karaoke Pablo Alboran but we can dance," Javi suggested. 

Alex gulped. "I'd love to."

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> You can (re)watch Shibsibs' vlog series from Stars on ice. It's awesome. You'll see bowling, karaoke, snipets of the ice shows and much more.  
> Karaoke part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIi4wwPEGhw


End file.
